The Exhibitionists
by makkaron
Summary: A  light  yuri oneshot about a somewhat steamy day at a certain cosplay cafe..  Okay, not steamy, but somewhere around that I guess.  Konata x Kagamine


The Exhibitionists

Konata x Kagamine

Hare Hare Yukai from The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya

[1] Tsundere, when speaking of a female, is typically a girl who is very hostile towards her love interest or friends but can also show a very caring and sweet side when necessary.

The Lucky Star Tsundere equation should help dumb it down for those who don't understand: _Tsundere=Kagamine_.

These characters do not belong to me.

Enjoy~!

"_Welcome home, Master!"_

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance at hearing the phrase. Sure, she had been the one to suggest they all check out Konata's job and see how she made all that money, but she hadn't imagined it to be this.. _irritating_. Konata was cosplaying today as the world's favorite tsundere[1], Haruhi Suzumiya, and had her demanding attitude down pat. After being hassled into ordering by Konata, Kagamine had literally had enough. She had ordered a good 10 minutes ago and _still_ hadn't been served.

She was contemplating getting up and leaving when Konata popped up and told them to watch the performance before scampering off to the stage. Kagamine couldn't help but be interested in what this performance could be about, but immediately all curiosity dropped and a knowing look crossed her face when she heard the familiar drum beat, signaling the beginning of the infamous Haruhi dance. It was then, while Konata was dancing and Kagamine was watching with smiling eyes, that she felt it.

_Konata is pretty cute when she dances.._ Kagamine thought with a smile and a light blush taking over. She felt a giggle escape her throat as she admired her close friend's every movement. _She's such an otaku but she really is cute, I wonder why I never noticed it before.._ She gazed on intently, her blush deepening when Konata winked at her from the stage. Kagamine automatically regretted not paying much attention to Konata. Seeing her uniform twirl around her as she spun and stepped from side to side was really quite entrancing. _This is why all these boys come so often.._ Kagamine giggled again as she gazed around at the boys who were just as interested in Konata and her fellow cosplayers as she was. _Maybe I should come here everyday._ She scratched at the tablecloth and adjusted her skirt while trying to fight the blush that was bound to be noticed by someone. She slowly removed herself from her seat and made her way to the stage as the last few beats played.

As the last few beats played, Konata gracefully spun one last time and ended the dance perfectly, receiving much applause from the boys, and none from Kagamine, who was too busy thinking of what she would do with this sudden feeling, this sudden urge that spoke to her and tempted her so. When she made it to the stage, she immediately climbed up directly in front of a flustered and tired Konata, who was laughing along with her coworkers.

Konata's playful green eyes looked up to see what her friend's reactions were, only to be met by Kagamine's serious lavender ones. She couldn't help but notice how dark her face seemed right about now. Perhaps Kagamine was sick?

"Ah- Kagaine, I think-"

Soft lips pressed against her own as she tried to speak, the kiss silencing her.

Konata's eyes widened in shock, but slowly her eyelids closed and she leaned in a bit to fully grasp what she had hoped was reality. _Kagamine.._

After what seemed like only a few seconds, Kagamine swiftly pulled away and put her hands to her lips, not

believing what she had just done. Her blush darkened considerably as she turned around to see that she really had kissed Konata, and in front of _all these people_. She stared, mouth agape and eyes wide at the silent audience. A clap, another clap, pretty soon all the boys present (and even some girls) were clapping and cheering and whistling at the 'special performance' they witnessed. Shouts of 'Yuri!' and 'More!' were heard all around as Kagamine stood there, still as a statue.

Patricia and the girl cosplaying as Yuki were the first to recover from the temporary shock. Patricia immediately stepped forward and patted Kagamine's shoulder encouragingly, a smile and a light blush on her face, still not sure how to respond to what she had just seen.

After having Patricia pat her shoulder in a somewhat comforting manner, Kagamine swiftly jumped off the stage and bolted for the door, only to be blocked by some fans who had _really_ enjoyed the little show she had put on for them. _"_Move!" she yelled in desperation. _I don't want to be here, just let me leave!_ She felt anxiety caving in, she was that embarrassed. As she turned around to search for another exit, she felt chapped lips touch hers, no doubt it was Konata. Konata leaned in, expectant, waiting for a response.

Kagamine stood still for a moment before giving in. She leaned forward and responded just the way Konata had _not_ expected.

Cheers rang out from all sides, otaku screams of "Yuri!" and yuri addicts squeals of delight echoed in Kagamine's ears. Her blush subsided quickly after that and she pulled away, glancing at Konata before looking around at all the smiling and winking faces.

_Yeah, I'm definitely coming back tomorrow._


End file.
